


Study then Date

by TeamBigManTiddie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamBigManTiddie/pseuds/TeamBigManTiddie
Summary: Just a cute one shot of Hyunwoo needing Kihyun's help on his homework and then somehow getting a date out of it.





	Study then Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually loosely based on a friend of mines text fic on Tumblr, of which I'll link at the bottom. She writes reader based text fics (which I can't do for the life of me, so I turned it to a Showki ship).
> 
> I haven't written in a long while so this is also me testing the waters to maybe get back to it with something short and sweet.

Hyunwoo leans back in his chair, fidgeting with his bite ridden pen, glaring at the half answered math equations in front of him. He's tired, getting hungry and bored with his Calculus homework. It was a class he wasn't interested in anyway, but mandatory for his degree. He'd much rather be at the pool, slicing through the water at speeds he doesn't achieve on the ground. He takes a glance at his phone, the hour reading too early to quit, but perhaps late enough to take a small break and decides reinforcements are in order. He sends a quick, blunt text and plays Candy Crush for the next half hour until the chair across from him scrapes back quietly. 

"While I'm not surprised this is what you're doing instead of your assignment, I'm still disappointed."

Hyunwoo smiles softly and looks up from his game to see his best friend, Yoo Kihyun looking back fondly. They met years ago, in a classroom where both felt out of place and found a common ground in their awkwardness. All it took was one shared lunch and Hyunwoo's appreciation of Kihyun's cooking even back then and they've been inseparable ever since. 

"I needed help", Hyunwoo says plainly and Kihyun laughs lowly before pulling his friend's book towards himself to take a look at the questions. 

"Ha, it's not even that hard, here's what you have to do...".

Time passes quickly and one completed assignment later finds them enjoying a late dinner at their go-to restaurant, simply enjoying each other's company. Kihyun cooks the food for them while Hyunwoo dutifully takes care of any seafood that gets placed on the table, knowing full well Kihyun's aversion towards it. It would be scarily domestic to others, but for them, this is their normal.

As they walk back to their dorms, both of which are conveniently in the same direction, Hyunwoo notices how much Kihyun is shivering and absentmindedly wraps an arm around him, bringing him closer. The red in Kihyun's ears could be mistaken for the winter chill in the air but Hyunwoo has long suspected that that might not be the case. 

"Hey," Kihyun quietly speaks while looking straight ahead. "are you doing anything this weekend? I mean, there's a movie I want to see but it's always more fun with someone else and it's been awhile since we hung out without schoolwork." 

"Like a date?" 

"What?!? No??? That's not... I don't.." Hyunwoo smiles as Kihyun pulls away from him and fumbles for words. 

"I wouldn't mind if it was a date, Kihyunnie." The smaller man freezes, gazing at Hyunwoo as if looking for humor in his eyes and only finding sincerity. 

"Oh. Then... I guess it can be a date."

"Cool. Come back here, you're going to freeze". Hyunwoo drags Kihyun back into his arms, a faint blush on both of their cheeks as they continue walking, notably slower, as if they don't want the night to end so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends Tumblr is @Monsta-X-Texts and the particular one I got inspiration from is here: https://monsta-x-texts.tumblr.com/post/183571742089/requested-setting-up-a-study-date-with-kihyun-in
> 
> My personal Tumblr if you feel like following me is @Shownus-uwu
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
